Video game
by Eden P. Blackcat
Summary: Avenged Sevenfold Slash. Matt/Syn. Une partie de jeux vidéos... ou non.


**Video game.**

Pourquoi l'avait-il invité ? Ils étaient censé passer l'après-midi ensemble. C'était bien le cas mais... Mais il ne voyait pas ça comme ça. Au final, ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il le regardait jouer à Call Of Duty sur la télévision de son salon. Télévision imposante qui permettait de pouvoir profiter de tout le graphisme du jeu. A côté de celle-ci trônaient deux enceintes tout aussi énormes, permettant de bénéficier d'un son impeccable. Et il jouait tout seul. Tout ça parceque la dernière fois, il avait cassé la seconde manette en s'énervant dessus d'une manière trop violence. Ainsi, Brian s'interrogeait un peu sur la longévité des objets appartenant à son ami. Il soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé en cuir, posant son coude dans les coussins de couleur grise, et il se dit qu'il fallait tenter une approche, une communication. Discrètement, car quelque chose au fond de lui le rendait méfiant. Il ne voulait pas terminer comme la dite manette, chose qui pouvait certainement arriver s'il troublait sa royale concentration.

« - _Matt...?_, demanda-t-il, prudemment.

- _Mhph ? _»

Ce grognement à mi chemin entre l'animal et... L'animal, à vrai dire, fut sa seule réponse. Chouette communication, oui. Brian soupira, croisant les bras sur son torse, affichant une moue boudeuse. C'est qu'il l'emmerdait, le Matthew. Il n'était pas venu le contempler, ou regarder les mouches voler. En plus, il lui avait promit de le laisser jouer juste après lui ! Il hésitait à se fourrer juste devant l'écran de la télévision pour attirer toute l'attention du chanteur, mais il estimait que c'était plutôt une mauvaise idée. S'il se risquait à faire ça, il se risquait à devenir une cible vivante. Là, c'était sur, son ami n'aurait plus besoin de jouer aux jeux vidéos, il pourrait se dépenser bien comme il faut. Mais Synyster Gates préférait opter pour la sauvegarde de son visage et de toutes parties de son corps.

Cela dit, il n'allait pas passer le restant de l'après-midi à observer son ami jouer à Call of. Ca pouvait être intéressant, mais ça c'était seulement quand il s'énervait. Mauvais perdant aux jeux vidéo... Remarque, lui non plus n'aimait pas se faire battre par une machine. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas assisté à la mise à mort de la manette. Surtout que Zacky y avait assisté, lui ! Il l'avait même appelé discrètement (de peur de se faire jeter les restes à la figure ?), et mort de rire (pas si effrayé que ça, donc). Il s'imaginait bien la scène du chanteur, brisant la manette en deux dans un excès de rage... Cette impulsivité l'amusait assez. Ou l'effrayait, au choix. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

« - _MAAAAAAAAAAAAATT _!, il haussa le ton, cette fois.

- _Hein ?_, l'intéressé tourna la tête un dixième de seconde, _QUOI ?_

- _Je suis là pour faire une putain de décoration dans ton salon ? Tu veux que je me foute une lampe sur le crane histoire de passer tout à fait inaperçu ?_

- _Hein..._, répéta-t-il, daignant lâcher son jeu pour regarder son ami, _qu'est ce que tu me racontes comme conneries ?_

- _Laisse tomber_, soupira Syn, p_our mon prochain tatouage, je réfléchirais à me faire tatouer le motif de ton papier-peint dans la gueule._

- _Euh ouais... Moi je joue, hein !_ »

Matthew se concentra à nouveau dans le jeu, n'ayant strictement rien comprit au charabia de son ami. C'était quoi cette histoire de tatouage et de lampe ? Il voulait se faire tatouer une lampe ? Il avait des amis bien étranges... L'ami concerné tenta de rester calme devant l'affligeant spectacle duquel il avait été le spectateur. Soit il était vraiment attardé, soit il est était vraiment absorbé par le jeu. Mais Brian se disait qu'il était plutôt juste con. En plus son papier-peint, il le trouvait laid. Des motifs léopard criards. Ouais, il se voyait bien avec le visage entièrement recouvert de cette horreur... Ca lui donnerait peut-être un air un peu sauvage, qui sait ? Il regardait le chanteur, se tenant cette fois silencieux, se demandant par quel miracle il pouvait le tirer de sa concentration divine.

User de violence ? Non. Il allait se faire encastrer dans le mur. Il pouvait peut être résister un moment et implorer le pardon de son ami, au pire des cas. Parler ? Echec total. Apparemment, les phrases de plus de trois mots étaient abolies, ce jour là. Alors quoi d'autre ? Réfléchissant, il étira ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur la table basse du salon, continuant à l'observer. Il avait bien une idée, mais niveau idées à la con... Elle était assez bien placée sur l'échelle de la connerie. Un peu dangereuse aussi. Une chose est sure, cela allait le déconcentrer.

Synyster Gates sourit, une lumière un brin lubrique au fond des yeux. Il retira les pieds de la table et se rapprocha du chanteur, qui n'en remarqua rien. Lentement, il approcha ses doigts de l'épaule tatouée dévoilée par un débardeur noir, et tout aussi lentement, il frôla la peau. N'apercevant aucune réaction visible de la part de Matt, il accentua un peu plus la caresse, les lèvres toujours étirée dans un sourire en coin. Cette fois-ci, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et il sentit un frisson parcourir la peau nue de son ami, qui tourna la tête vers lui, sous le choc.

« - _Je peux savoir où tu mets ta grosse paluche ?_, demanda-t-il, dévisageant son ami comme s'il venait de tenter de le violer.

- _Oh, Monsiiieur Shadows est de retour parmi nous, quel honneur !_, rit-il, avant de réaliser les paroles de son ami et de baisser les yeux vers ses mains, _quoi ? Elles ont quoi mes mains ? T'a pas vu les tiennes deux secondes !_

_- Si tu m'emmerdes, je te jure que ma grosse main va finir dans ta tronche_, grogna-t-il, comme réponse »

Air menaçant. Brian laissa tomber l'éponge, et reprit sa moue boudeuse, s'éloignant du chanteur. Matthew reposa sa manette, laissant la partie tourner dans le vide. D'abord l'histoire de la lampe, et maintenant ça... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'esprit de son ami, décidément...

« _Ehm... Au pire, si t'es en chaleur, tu peux me le dire. Ca peut se régler !_, dit-il, taquin.

- _Mais ta gueuleee. T'es trop con !_

_- Ouais ouais si tu le dis... Au fait, c'était quoi ton truc avec la lampe et le papier-peint, avant ?,_ demanda le chanteur.

- _Ehm rien du tout, laisse tomber_, répondit-il, lâchant un soupir. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser tomber, justement. Tandis ce que Syn s'était décidé à bouder et à fixer le plafond, Matt s'approcha à son tour de lui et glissa ses doigts sur la peau du haut de son bras, comme il l'avait fait précédemment pour lui. Le guitariste grogna, mécontent, et continua à l'ignorer. Son ami fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié. Hah, il voulait jouer à ça ? Il passa sa main le long de tout le bras, accentuant de plus en plus le toucher, dans le but de faire réagir Brian. Ses caresses déclenchèrent un frémissement, mais il s'obstinait toujours à regarder ailleurs.

Matthew soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, puis relâcha le bras de son ami, avant d'attraper une mèche des cheveux noirs, et de tirer dessus dans le but de lui faire tourner la tête. Il croisa le regard surpris de Brian, qui eu un léger mouvement de recul – bloqué par la prise du chanteur sur les cheveux capturés -. Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus sur la chevelure de jais, et il s'approcha de lui-même, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent. Le guitariste grimaça intérieurement, sentant qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle idée Matt avait en tête, mais cette idée ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Il aurait voulu s'éloigner, mais son regard avait intercepté celui de son ami, et il ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Il ne s'était pas tout de suite aperçu de l'impact de ses taquineries. Il l'avait caressé sans réfléchir, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait créer cette tension entre eux. Surtout depuis que Matt s'était approché de lui. Leur proximité ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il trouvait ça extrêmement étrange. Le chanteur, lui, avait agit par impulsion, et par curiosité, aussi. Ce n'était pas un acte réfléchit.

Dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Brian s'attendait à devoir répondre à quelques questions rituelles sur sa sexualité. Il ne se définissait pas, ni comme gay, ni comme bisexuel, ni même comme hétéro. Il était ce qu'il était, il lui arrivait parfois de coucher avec des hommes, la plupart du temps, quand il était plutôt éméché, d'ailleurs. Il préférait quand on évitait de lui poser ce genre de questions. A la place des mots, il sentit la main de son ami s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, et ses lèvres frôler les siennes, doucement, d'abord, puis plus franchement. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du choisir d'attirer l'attention du chanteur de cette manière. Peut-être que celui-ci l'avait interprété comme une invitation, ou quelque chose du même genre.

Ce n'était pas le cas, ni l'idée qu'il avait voulu lui donner, mais le résultat était là, et Gates le laissa se coller un peu plus et venir glisser une langue taquine entre ses lèvres, qu'il laissa entrouvertes. Les doigts du chanteur jouèrent avec les cheveux de sa nuque, tandis ce qu'il restait immobile, partageant seulement le baiser et faisant jouer sa langue contre celle de son ami. La découverte, qui avait d'abord été presque timide, s'intensifiait alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Lui-même posa une de ses mains dans le dos de Matt, déposant l'autre près de son genou, se penchant ainsi un peu plus vers lui.

Les lèvres du chanteur quittèrent sa bouche afin de venir se loger sur sa gorge, et la main glissée dans ses cheveux se posa sur son torse. Instinctivement, il pencha la tête en arrière, offrant un peu plus son cou aux baisers de son ami. Il passa doucement sa langue sur la peau pâle, et la suçota doucement, laissant quelques traces violacées. En même temps, il passa ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches, en profitant ainsi pour relever le t-shirt sombre de son partenaire et le retirer, le laissant tomber à leurs pieds.

Sans réfléchir, Brian se débarrassa à son tour du débardeur de son ami, revenant se coller à son torse musclé et tatoué. Il appuya les mains sur ses fortes épaules afin de tenter de le faire basculer en arrière, mais il se heurta à la résistance du chanteur, qui ne cilla pas et resta droit. Synyster Gates le défia du regard, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Matt afficha un sourire narquois et sur de lui, attrapant les poignets du guitariste pour le faire s'allonger, alors que celui-ci ne le quittait pas du regard, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. Il resta tranquille un moment, et posa la tête contre l'accoudoir, le temps d'observer comment son ami allait agir. Celui-ci s'assit sur son bassin, souriant toujours légèrement, l'air victorieux.

« - _Pourquoi cet air là ?_, demanda le guitariste, _ça t'amuse ?_

- _Je me demande combien de temps tu va résister avant de te laisser totalement faire_, répondit-il.

- _Va donc te faire foutre, Matt, je suis pas ta pute. _

_- Non_, rit-il, _je vais pas te payer de toute manière... _»

Le guitariste soupira, mais son ami l'ignora et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, à nouveau. Il serra les poings et mordit violemment sa lèvre, cherchant à se débattre. Matthew se releva quelque peu et ricana, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre rougie par la morsure, amusé. Il soutenait le regard noir de son ami, replongeant sur ses lèvres, les embrassant avant de les mordiller avec une certaine délicatesse, joueur. Synyster Gates ferma les yeux, abandonnant toute résistance devant l'impassibilité de Matt.

Celui-ci glissa ses lèvres dans le cou, à nouveau, et s'amusa à mordiller les traces violettes qu'il y avait laissées plus tôt, comme s'il cherchait à marquer son territoire sur sa peau. Il continua son tracé jusqu'à mordre doucement son épaule, soutirant un soupir de plaisir à Brian, qui se détendait sous les attentions du chanteur. Calmé, il se laissait faire, venant même caresser son dos d'une main, tandis ce que Matthew se penchait un peu plus sur lui. Le guitariste grogna lorsqu'il sentit une morsure plus forte que les autres, et leva le bassin pour le plaquer contre celui de son partenaire, en quémandant plus.

Il soupira à nouveau, et crispa un peu plus les doigts dans le dos de son ami, mordillant sa lèvre. Alors, Matt donna un coup de reins contre lui, cherchant à le satisfaire. Brian, lui, rouvrit les yeux, ramené à la réalité par le contact avec son ami. Il réalisa qu'il se laissait totalement faire, lui ayant finalement accordé sa soumission. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette joie à son ami... Il le voyait s'amuser facilement avec son corps, et il se refusait à lui laisser tenir les rênes plus longtemps, même s'il sentait que ses mains étaient expertes et savaient comment le détendre. Sorti de son doux plaisir par sa réflexion, il repoussa à nouveau l'autre musicien.

« - _Non_, dit-il, d'une voix ferme.

- _T'as pas envie ?_ demanda le chanteur, l'air consterné.

- _Pas comme ça._ »

Pas comme ça. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de se soumettre au guitariste. Il comptait bien le faire céder. Il ne cherchait pas à penser au pourquoi de leur situation. Il savait juste que depuis qu'il avait senti ses doigts courir sur sa peau, il avait envie de plus de proximité. Matt n'en cherchait pas les raisons. Il trouverait la manière de se l'approprier. Quitte à se laisser dominer un temps... Il sourit légèrement, et se leva du canapé, laissant ainsi Brian se lever à sa suite. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le dos, invitant son ami à venir prendre place sur son ventre. Ainsi les rôles inversés, Gates sourit, l'air presque carnassier. Il se sentait mieux.

Là, il pouvait lui aussi jouer avec le corps de son futur amant. Il glissa ses doigts le long du torse tatoué, savourant les muscles qui se contractaient à son passage, et les frissons qui naissaient parfois. Il savourait aussi le pouvoir qu'il pensait avoir sur le chanteur, sans se douter une seule seconde de ce que celui-ci avait derrière la tête. Il caressa quelques secondes le bas-ventre de son ami, avant de déboucler directement sa ceinture, et de baisser légèrement son pantalon, juste assez pour pouvoir glisser sa main dans le sous-vêtement.

Matthew retint un grognement surpris au contact des doigts contre son sexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à être touché si vite... Brian lécha légèrement ses lèvres, fixant son amant, et débutant un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre, sans rompre le contact visuel. Il ne cherchait pas à prendre son temps. Il voulait juste lui faire prendre du plaisir rapidement, juste pour lui faire perdre pied. Pour l'obliger à se soumettre. Le chanteur ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement des doigts du guitariste de ses hanches, se frottant comme il pouvait à ceux-ci.

L'excitation le gagna effectivement avec rapidité, et sa respiration devint haletante, tandis ce que son sexe durcissait sous les caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées. Son partenaire glissa doucement son pouce contre son gland, appréciait ainsi son mouvement de cambrement de son amant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait voir emprise sur son amant. Il aimait voir ses lèvres entrouvertes et sa respiration hachée par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il aimait voir le corps qui lui était offert. Il aimait tout ça. Mais à cet instant, ça ne lui suffisait pas.

« - _Caresses moi_, dit-il, comme un ordre. »

Le chanteur ria presque, alors que son ami se soulevait un peu pour baisser son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement, sans le lâcher du regard. Il resta à quatre pattes au dessus du corps musclé, nichant sa tête au creux de l'épaule, pendant que son partenaire attrapait son sexe. Il avait déjà été un peu excité par la vue de son partenaire en train de prendre du plaisir, n'ayant pu s'empêcher d'observer son visage. Matthew le caressa d'abord lentement, puis plus brutalement, alternant ainsi les deux rythmes de manière anarchique, cherchant lui aussi à amener son partenaire à la jouissance le plus rapidement possible, même s'il se doutait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas s'il allait le faire jouir maintenant, ou plus tard. La situation lui plaisait d'autant plus qu'il sentait Brian mordiller son épaule pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Il avait bien envie de pouvoir entendre ces gémissements appréciateurs. Il avait envie de le prendre et le faire gémir encore plus fort. Il avait envie de le sentir s'abandonner entre ses bras. De le regarder prendre son pied. D'observer sa jouissance. De voir partir en fumer les dernières barrières de sa résistance. Alors, il relâcha le membre à présent totalement tendu, et glissa un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à venir frôler entre ses fesses. Synyster trembla et gémit, surpris.

« - _Han... Qu'est ce que tu fou... ?_

_- Tais-toi. Laisses toi faire. C'est moi qui vais te dominer, tu sais_, susurra le chanteur, dans un sourire un coin.

- _Mais..._

_- Tais-toi_, répéta-t-il, coupant sa phrase. _Tu vois_, continua-t-il, faisant jouer un doigt sur l'intimité du guitariste, _tu aimes_. »

Il ne chercha plus à discuter. Il devait se l'avouer. Il appréciait les caresses de plus en plus osées de son amant. Il ne pouvait prétendre le contraire. Il se laissa aller contre son partenaire, profitant totalement du traitement qui lui était destiné. Il gémit franchement lorsqu'un doigt entra en lui, venant jouer un peu plus avec ses nerfs. Il ne pouvait résister plus. Il n'avait pas envie de s'offrir. Mais son corps en décidait autrement. Corps. Esprit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. L'envie de s'abandonner à son partenaire était de plus en plus forte. Juste se laisser faire... Mais d'un côté, son caractère l'en empêchait. Briser ses principes pour prendre du plaisir ? C'était peut-être ça.

De toute manière, ce n'était que du sexe pour du sexe. Ils étaient tout les deux pressés de jouir. Au stade où ils étaient, le moyen importait peu. Ce n'était plus vraiment un jeu de volonté, mais plutôt de sensation. Le soupir de plaisir se fit un peu plus fort quand il sentit un deuxième doigt faire intrusion en lui, l'aidant à se détendre peu à peu. Rapidement, il eu envie de plus, perdant la tête sous les caresses.

Le jugeant assez détendu, le chanteur retira ses doigts sans trop de brusquerie, et l'observa, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Synyster Gates s'était un peu redressé, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux perdus dans le plaisir qu'il prenait et l'esprit embrumé. Il n'avait plus la force de lui résister. Il avait gagné. Il l'avait fait céder.

« - _Relèves toi. Couche-toi sur le dos... _

_- Non_, répondit-il, d'une voix incertaine.

- _Fais le, Brian. Fais le_, répéta-t-il, d'une voix posée. »

Celui-ci ne répondit plus, et attrapa à nouveau le sexe de son amant, le guidant vers son intimité. Sans que le chanteur puisse avoir le temps de comprendre, il s'empala sur le membre tendu. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Le guitariste affichait une moue de douleur, qu'il tentait de cacher, ne voulant pas montrer ses émotions à Matthew. Sa dernière résistance était là : Il allait l'utiliser pour son propre plaisir, fermer les yeux et ne penser qu'à lui. Alors, il débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre de son amant, levant et baissant les hanches. Il mordillait sa lèvre, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui restait toujours logée entre ses reins.

Il saisit son propre sexe et débuta des caresses dessus, en même temps qu'il bougeait sur celui du chanteur. Il laissa échapper quelques gémissements, le plaisir montant enfin. Matt, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'expression de son amant. Celui-ci avait fermé les paupières, prit dans son plaisir. Il se masturbait rapidement, les doigts crispés sur son sexe rougit, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes dans une respiration hachée, et sa tête était rejetée en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge. Quelques mèches de cheveux restaient collées à son front, une fine plaque de sueur recouvrant celui-ci. Son dos était cambré, son ventre se creusait sous le rythme de respiration rapide.

Il songea qu'il avait rarement pu profiter d'une vision aussi excitante, et il devait s'avouer que son ami était particulièrement beau dans un tel état. En plus de ça, son corps était chaud et serré, assez pour lui faire perdre totalement la tête. Il tendit le bras pour aider son partenaire à se caresser, le faisant ainsi gémir d'avantage, et se contracter autour de son membre. Il ne put en supporter plus et se déversa dans le corps de son amant, dans un grognement explicite de son état. Dans les vapeurs de son orgasme, il continua à masturber le guitariste, dont les soupirs de plus en plus rapprochés en disaient long sur comment il se sentait. Celui-ci c'était immobilisé et profitait pleinement des caresses, beau comme jamais. Il ne se passa plus que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orgasme, venant entre les doigts du chanteur, les lèvres pincées pour retenir son gémissement.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa silencieusement le chanteur, échangeant un fin sourire avec lui. Un peu essoufflés, ils se regardaient sans parler, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle, chacun aussi fier que l'autre de n'avoir pas totalement cédé. Il se retira du sexe de son ami, et se rassaya sur son bassin, l'air souriant. Ils devaient s'avouer que ça n'avait pas été si mal que ça...

S'ils avaient pensé que leur après-midi jeux vidéos terminerait ainsi...


End file.
